Escape From Plastic Beach
by Spazzy Bunny
Summary: It's time... 2D is ready to put his plan into action to escape from Plastic Beach. But Murdoc is ready to go out and search for him and do whatever it takes to get him back in his plastic prison.  Leading up to the Stylo Video
1. Chapter 1 The Plot

**A/N: Hi! This story is basically what led up to the video of Stylo I really hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Gorillaz sorry.**

Chapter One- The Plot

2D was ready. He looked around the room he had lived in for uncountable time. His bed, boxes of cigarettes, crap of all different kinds on the floor, and knick-knacks he had found on the beach. Then he glared in the corner of his room. The place he had been preparing something forever, a little bottle with light green liquid inside. He walked over, and picked up the small bottle between his thumb and index finger. This was his key to his escape. It smelled of spray paint and toxic gasses. Then he leaned over and grabbed a bottle of beer (something he'd saved for a while.)

He quickly ran towards the only window in his room, small and round, and grasped the beer bottle in his hand. Then, giving a grunt, he slammed it against the window as hard as he could and heard a crack and water starting to stream in. He smiled, and opened the smaller bottle. A substance created to put asleep any type of fish. That's when he saw the whale, speeding towards him, and, containing himself, holding his breath, he quickly threw it through the window. With a pop, the whale dropped, falling into a deep sleep. 2D let out a sigh of relief, and started getting his stuff from his room before it flooded.

By now, the water was chest level, and he saw all his things start to drift on the surface of the water, bouncing against the walls. He got the stuff he wanted to keep such as his migraine pills, his favorite book, a melodica, some saved food, a pack of cigarettes, and a couple bottles of wine and beer, and together he wrapped them in a blanket, tying both ends together in a tight knot. He looked around his small room sadly.

"Goodbye, plastic prison." He sighed. He took a deep breath and, with a small grunt, fit through the small window with his stuff, and starting swimming up towards the light on the surface.


	2. Chapter 2 Close Calls

**A/N: Hello! I'm happy if your reading this that you've decided to read chapter two! I really hope you enjoy the escape scenes, and for all you action geeks like me out there, there are fights coming up in later chapters, so sorry if you get bored in the early chapters. Not saying their boring or anything! **

Chapter Two- Close Calls

2D started swimming towards the surface, breath held and supplies on his back, staying at least 10 yards away from the whale. The light was straight ahead, and as he swam to the top, he was gasping for breath. He knew what he had to do next- get a rowboat and get out of there. He also knew where a rowboat was- right in the lighthouse- right in front of him. He stood up, his fingers bleeding from broken glass, and started running towards the lighthouse. He was almost there; he just needed to get the- he stopped and squatted next to the lighthouse door.

He could hear murmurs of Murdoc Niccals' voice, echoing inside the lighthouse. As usual, it sounded stubborn and angry.

"Move quicker you bitchy Cyborg!" He yelled. 2D could hear metals move, and the robot girl replying, "Yes, master." His plan was ruined. 2D felt a migraine coming on. A bad one, a very nervous one. Have you ever gotten a migraine because you felt like in one moment you would hear angry voices and get shot in the head? Ask 2D. He's gone through it a few times…

2D almost wanted to cry, just squatting to the right of the door. Everything was ruined- they would come out and see him. But why was he just sitting there? He looked frantically and then saw a barrel from the corner of his eye. He ran behind it, starting to find hope, and also starting to rummage through his bag to swallow a few migraine pills.

That's when he heard sirens echo. It was probably because 2D's room had flooded, and the water was making its way into the circuits of the lift.

"What the bloody hell is that stupid noise?" Murdoc yelled, 2D hearing the echo.

"Detecting- Detecting- Searching Data Base- Issue found- "Bloody hell noise" equal to "Flood alarm." 2D heard Murdoc curse loudly and slammed the front door of the lighthouse open.

"Flood Alarm? Why the hell is a bloody flood alarm is going off? Come on, you stupid metal chunk, I'm not going in there first!" He hissed, walking right past 2D, not seeing him at all. When Murdoc was surely passed 2D, he ran inside the lighthouse, seeing the rowboat up high, hooks gripping every side of it. He stood on his tiptoes and reached as high as he could, stretching his neck and spine by maybe a foot or two. His back cracked, and the boat came crashing down, right on top of 2D.

He hoisted it off of him, seeing his side of his shirt was now sopping wet with blood, and he definitely broke something on his side, but he managed to drag the row boat to the shore, along with the paddles leaning against the lighthouse wall. He pushed it onto the flat surface of the reflecting, salty ocean and hopped into it. Using the paddle he pushed off the shore and started to smoothly move north. He had done it- off of Plastic Nightmare!

**A/N: Do you like it so far? Please review, I'm a beginner writer and I need as much help as I can get!**


	3. Chapter 3 Master Of Disasters

**A/N: Hi! Thank you for still reading! This chapter is pretty simple and a big dramatic but I hope you enjoy it anyway. It's basically a break between the escape and action scenes. I hope you enjoy it! **

Chapter Three- Master of Disasters

This was maybe one of the most humiliating days of Murdoc Niccals' life. Well, maybe besides the day he got put in jail in Mexico; good thing Cortez had saved him.

Not only had his star prisoner escaped, but he flooded half of the place too, now Dave needed more tea every second, just to keep the bastard working.

"I can't believe the twerp flooded my Plastic Paradise." He said. "Noodle could you-?" Cyborg's eyes reflected to Murdoc's, and her head fell to the right, confused.

"Noodle, sir?" She asked, baffled, now adjusting her head to the right place. Murdoc looked at her and stopped, not knowing what to say, or do next.

"No. Noodle's… Dead." He explained, shaking his head and trying to stay on topic. Then he looked at Cyborg again, the robot made to look like Noodle the… replacement. He suddenly remembered the day after Noodle crashed, he couldn't stop watching the El Manana video, and every single time he watched it- he paused it on the second a tiny parachute opened coming off of the windmill. If she wasn't dead- where was she? Was she ever coming back- they could only… hope?

Murdoc stood up straight, clearing his smoky throat and opening a bottle of rum, Cyborg still standing there as if she were following Murdoc's thoughts.  
>"I guess we should get searching for the little faceache." Murdoc said, letting out a sigh and throwing the empty bottle to the side. "He couldn't have gone far if he hasn't a brain." Murdoc said, giving a chuckle and beginning to load a gun.<p>

"Get your rifles, Cyborg, we're going on a hunt."

**A/N: Sorry when I was writing this I completely forgot Murdoc calls her Noodle sometimes! My excuse is (and just go along with it) the water made her memory go away a bit and Murdoc is starting to wonder if the real Noodle will come back, and is feeling a little weird calling Cyborg Noodle. Isn't that adorable? Sorry I'm a Murdoc fan! Please review; I need a lot of help with my writing! Your opinions and compliments mean everything to me!**


End file.
